


Thank You

by isisflamedancer19873



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isisflamedancer19873/pseuds/isisflamedancer19873
Summary: Ignis went with Ardyn, what will the boys do when their best friend goes rogue?





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> Episode Ignis Spoilers. Mentions of blood

Noctis shifted uneasily from foot to foot as he, Gladiolus, and Prompto all rode the elevator in Zegnautus keep. Since Altissia, their group had been missing a vital member, the royal advisor and their dearest friend, Ignis Scientia. His absence had been felt by each of them. Even with knowing he went with Ardyn of his own free will, the trio were still concerned for him.

Tensions had run high between Noctis and Gladiolus and without the strategist to calm them down, it had fallen to Prompto. The blonde had shocked both men with his outburst, but it had been effective enough to shut the argument down. Ravus had become an unlikely ally, having been the only one to see Ignis being taken by the Chancellor, he used his own ship to bring the trio to Gralea. Once inside, that was where his help ended and he left them to care for other business.

None would believe that Ignis went with Ardyn of his own free will. Noctis tossed the idea around in his mind, but he couldn’t agree to it. The truth had been laid out before him, but deep down, he was still certain Ignis had a plan. Ignis ALWAYS had a plan of attack. He had been raised and educated to know the enemy’s movements before they knew themselves. It was invaluable to Noctis when they went on hunts or when they were dropped in on by the Empire. Noctis had taken it for granted and now that Ignis was gone, he missed his friend.

The elevator stopped and the gate lifted, allowing the three friends to step out into the hangar. It was silent. The silence hung in the air like a thick fog and it set the three friends on edge. Gladiolus had his sword at the ready, his eyes scanning the area for any sign of danger. At first, they only heard their footsteps, but within moments, they heard another set from the door before them.

“Time to take a trip down memory lane. You remember him, don’t you?” Came Ardyn’s voice over the loudspeaker. The boys stopped, waiting with bated breath for what they had to face next, but stepping out from around the corner had them temporarily relax. It was Ignis, but he seemed different. His glasses were gone, his hair that was normally a sandy blonde was now black and smoothed back out of his face. His outfit was reminiscent of Ravus’s but instead of the purple and white, it was black and crimson. He wasn’t armed, but the trio knew his weapons were only a summon away.

“Ravus was such a disappointment, but I think his replacement will more than fill his shoes. Meet my new High Commander.” Ardyn purred. Noctis felt his world drop out from beneath him as he saw the hatred reflected in his best friend’s eyes. Was it true?

“What?! Iggy, what did you do!?” Gladiolus demanded.

“This is a trick, right?! You didn’t really go and join Ardyn!” Prompto tried. All of them prayed this was just a clever ruse. But all it took was Noctis to see the pure hatred reflected in Ignis’s eyes to know that this wasn’t a ruse.

“Ignis, why?!” Noctis demanded. Ignis tilted his head, studying Noctis.

“I would ask if you even cared if I was gone, but I know that would be a waste of time. What? Did you miss your cook?” Ignis asked, his words shocking the three boys.

“What are you talking about? We came because you’re our friend! You needed our help and we came!” Noctis shouted. It was still hard to believe what Ignis was saying. He didn’t want to fight his best friend. One moment, Ignis was by the door to the hangar, the next he was standing before Noctis, one of his daggers in hand.

“Rubbish.” Ignis hissed, raising the dagger.

“NOCT!” Gladiolus grabbed Noctis’s jacket and jerked him out of the way, his shield summoning to block the blow. Unfortunately for Gladiolus, the shield he summoned was made of metal and a jolt of electricity sent him flying backwards.

“GLADIO!” Prompto shouted, taking his eyes off Ignis for the briefest of moments to check on Gladiolus. Ignis was before him, not giving the gunman time to react before knocking him back. Prompto’s head connected with the concrete and darkness took him.

“Prompto! Gladio!” Noctis shouted, but his eyes landed on Ignis.

“Specs, what the hell?!” The prince demanded. Ignis raised his eyes to Noctis’s, his face impassive. It was a cold and calculating look that Noctis had seen directed at enemies countless times before.

“How does it feel, Noct, to watch as your friends fall to my blade?” Ignis asked.

“Ignis, please, I don’t want to fight you!” Noctis begged.

“Then you will die. Since the time I was born I was told I would be raised to serve the crown. For twenty-two years I believed that was my only calling in life. What about my dreams?!” Ignis growled. Noctis was forced to summon his weapon to block an attack from Ignis’s dagger.

“That wasn’t my fault, Ignis! If you want to be angry at someone for that, blame my father!” But Ignis continued on as if Noctis hadn’t spoken.

“For years I cooked for you without so much as a ‘thank you’, but instead I had to listen to you complain about the fact I added vegetables to the meal or that something was too sweet. When you needed assistance, you came to me, but never thanked me, half the time you never even used my advice.” Ignis slashed with his dagger, but Noctis blocked it. The words sunk in, but he wouldn’t let Ignis go that easily.

“Ignis, please, I swear I didn’t mean-“ But Noctis was cut off by Ignis slashing again in rapid succession. His daggers vanished, to be replaced by the polearm. It took all of Noctis’s concentration to block Ignis’s attacks.

“Don’t lie to me, Noctis! I know your every move! I know because I studied with you. I know you enough to know when you you’re lying. Don’t express your sympathy at the past. Your sympathy does little to soothe my anger. It’s far too late to express your condolences for my pain. It gives me great pleasure to watch you fall.” Ignis growled. His attacks became merciless and it took all Noctis had in him to block them.

“Specs! Please! Listen to me! I can’t fix what my dad did! I can’t give you your life back! But I can do better! Once the darkness is gone, I can fix it all! Please don’t do this!” Noctis begged.

“I won’t rest until I see the Crown City in ruins!” Ignis shouted. Ignis brought his polearm up, reading to slash down. Noctis tried to move his sword to block, but the point pierced Ignis’s chest, running him through.

“IGNIS! NO!” Noct screamed. Ignis dropped the polearm and looked up at Noctis, his mouth open in surprise.

“Noct…”

“Ignis! No! Please! No! Heal yourself! I have a potion!” Noctis begged and summoned the potion. Ignis could only smile as he looked at Noctis, some of the darkness seemed to have cleared from his eyes.

“It’s too late.” Ignis whispered, blood dripping down his chin. He took Noctis’s hand and placed the ring of the Lucii into his palm.

“Ignis, please! No!” Noctis felt tears blurring his vision.

“You are king, one cannot lead by standing still. He pushes onward always, accepting the consequences and never looking back. My…my death is the push you need to fulfill your calling.” Ignis’s vision blurring. He couldn’t see Noctis clearly to begin with, but his friend’s form was fading.

“You planned this. You knew this would happen…” Noctis whispered as he watched his best friend dying in his arms. Ignis smiled and for a moment, Noctis saw the boy who took his hand so long ago.

“Noct…I will remain…at your side…until the dawn breaks.” Ignis whispered, his eyes closed as his breathing stopped.

“IGNIS!” When Prompto and Gladiolus came to, Noctis was cradling the body of his best friend. His best friend who had done everything to keep him safe at the cost of his own life.

“Thank you, for everything, Ignis.”


End file.
